


Of Sweetness

by amorekay



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A gift, Yumi," Sissi replies, annoyance rising in her tone. She flicks her hair over her shoulder and then finally meets Yumi's gaze squarely. "I always get gifts on Valentine's day, and I wasn't so sure you would, and after everything that happened recently," she waves a vague hand, "I knew you weren't going to have a date, so I thought, since I get so many—"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sweetness

"Here," Sissi says, shoving out her hands, and suddenly Yumi's got her hands full of the most pink, shimmering, ribboned overkill of a present she's ever seen. She fumbles to keep her grip on it as Sissi pulls away at the same quick speed, and then holds the box out in front of her with a frown.

"What… is it?" She asks. It probably wouldn't be polite to shake it, especially not when Sissi looks so uncharacteristically nervous. Yumi's seen her pile gift after self-centered gift on Ulrich in the past and she never so much as blinked an eye in embarrassment.

"A _gift_ , Yumi," Sissi replies, annoyance rising in her tone. She flicks her hair over her shoulder and then finally meets Yumi's gaze squarely. "I _always_ get gifts on Valentine's day, and I wasn't so sure you would, and after everything that happened recently," she waves a vague hand, "I knew you weren't going to have a date, so I thought, since I get so many—"

"Thanks, Sissi," Yumi cuts her off, dryly. "That was really, sweet? Of you. I guess."

"Don't open it now," Sissi commands, and then turns on her heel before Yumi's even able to say 'I wasn't planning to.' It's not until that night that Yumi remembers the gift, when she's unpacking her book bag and catches a glimpse of the shining pink wrapping paper underneath her notebook.

"Might as well see what it is," she says. After all, it can't be anything worse than the failed gifts she's gotten over the years from the others. Not any worse than getting Kiwi's chew toys, at any rate. She pulls at the ribbons and opens the lid, smiling when the tissue paper padded inside is black, not pink. The box is mostly empty, except for a few sprinkled chocolate candy hearts, and underneath the thin layer of tissue paper is a small bracelet, with delicate pale pink flowers blooming along a pattern of gold and black bands. It's surprisingly simple and understated, elegant in a way that appeals to her instantly.

"Huh." She says, and picks the bracelet up. She feels pleasantly surprised; it isn't Sissi's style at all, and while she isn't surprised that Sissi would pick out jewelry, she didn't expect her to find something so … Yumi. She looks back in the gift box for a note, but there's nothing except a small bit of card stock with a heart drawn on it in gold pen.

"Yumi—" her mother calls through the closed door. "We're almost ready for dinner, can you give me a hand with the place settings please?"

"Be right there!" She yells back, and turns to place the bracelet back in the box. On second thought, she pauses, and then unclasps the bracelet and fixes it around her wrist. It fits well. She smiles to herself, lost in thought, and heads downstairs.

All through dinner, she can't stop stealing glances at the bracelet, and her mother finally asks her in surprise where she got such a gift. Yumi cuts Hiroki off with a glare before he can supply an answer, and says, simply, "from someone I wasn't expecting anything from." Her parents share confused looks across the table, but she ignores them, and stares thoughtfully down at her wrist.

She forgets, sometimes, that Sissi can have a kind heart.


End file.
